


i dont have a title yet ????

by turtlegaysluv



Category: The Priory of the Orange Tree - Samantha Shannon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and they were ROOMMATES, i just want to write something about these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegaysluv/pseuds/turtlegaysluv
Summary: gays in college
Relationships: Eadaz du Zāla uq-Nāra/Tané
Kudos: 4





	i dont have a title yet ????

im not even good at writing or english but if noone gonna write a fanfic about my fav couple i might do it myself hsdghasbkjansf


End file.
